Destin — Les Quatre Saisons
by Milk Black
Summary: Sasuke/Sakura. Até onde o destino pode nos levar?


Naruto™, personagens e lugares, não me pertencem.

Pessoal, não está betada, portanto perdoe-me qualquer erro.

Boa leitura. E comente :)

* * *

**Destino - As Quatro Estações**

— _Printemps._ Primavera

Março, o mês que eu menos gostava. Para mim, a estação mais triste do ano. A época que eu lembrava com grande pesar.

Além da mera beleza das flores, eu não me sentia feliz. Nunca me sentia feliz. Desde quando você se foi.

Infelizmente, eu não posso esquecer, pois esta data está gravada em mim.

Eu não entendia como o destino podia levar justo você. Você, que me deu a vida...

Mas no momento que Eu pude ver a luz, Você parou de senti-la. Não podia mais toca-la, vê-la...

_O destino de mim te levou,_

_E minha vida também se acabou,_

_Perdendo toda beleza,_

_Mergulhando-me na tristeza..._

_Não posso, nunca... Nosso amor, esquecer..._

E então... Depois de tanta luta, eu sobrevivi... Infelizmente... Pois eu ainda carrego esse fardo em mim. Tê-la matado.

Eu cresci com minha maravilhosa figura paterna. Mas quando tinha apenas nove anos, um incidente aconteceu, e novamente o destino o levou.

E mais uma vez...

Mais uma apunhalada do destino...

Eu havia ficado sozinha...

Como era muito nova, fui para um orfanato... Para minha gloria, não fui adotada... Não queria viver com uma família desconhecida.

_O destino de mim te levou,_

_E tudo se acabou..._

_Restaram recordações,_

_Que aqueciam meu coração._

Foi duro pra mim, viver oito anos num orfanato, onde todos odiavam-me desprezavam-me...

Mas eu consegui... E quando completei minha maioridade saí – praticamente correndo para a liberdade que me aguardava, e cai nos braços dela...

_A vida perdeu o encanto,_

_Só me resta agora o pranto,_

_E essa triste conformação_

_A me atormentar o coração..._

_São coisas da vida, dizem..._

— _Automne._ Outono

Enfim, eu havia lhe conhecido...

Eu sabia, por algum motivo, que talvez eu desconhecesse, que o destino iria lhe colocar no meu caminho. E você faria parte, a partir daquele momento, da minha inútil existência...

Eu me sentia perdida, inundada por sentimentos que nem eu mesma podia denominá-los.

Eu nunca havia acreditado em almas gêmeas, mas nunca entendia os sentimentos estranhos que tinha por você, era como se estivéssemos juntos, conectados em nossas almas de alguma forma.

Sentimentos que você me despertava e que me levavam até os portões da insanidade ao mesmo tempo em que impediam que minha alma se perdesse para sempre.

— _Hiver._ Inverno

Mais uma noite, eu me encontro em casa, sozinha. Sentada no meu sofá com uma xícara de café quente nas mãos. Já passava das duas da manhã e a noite estava bastante fria, apesar do aquecedor e do grosso cobertor de lã que me abrigava.

Admito, porém, que não consegui afastar-lhe de meus pensamentos e nem dos meus sonhos.

De que valeu isso tudo, afinal?

Mas agora, sinto o que resta da minha alma se esvaindo do meu corpo como a água que escapa de uma garrafa que foi ao chão...

_Apesar de distante,_

_Sinto tua presença constante_

_Em minhas noites solitárias..._

_Sinto nossos corpos aconchegados,_

_Com nossos carinhos apaixonados,_

_Teus beijos ardentes,_

_Continuam em meus lábios presentes..._

_Olho ao lado, e não te vejo..._

_Arde meu corpo de desejo..._

Às vezes o destino nos impõe coisas, as quais não estão preparados.

Às vezes simplesmente, o destino nos passa pra trás.

Mas era justo?

E mais uma vez o destino fora impetuoso comigo e me tirou — mais uma vez — alguém que eu fui capaz de amar.

Não sei o porquê ainda vivo... Só sei que botarei um fim nisso.

— _Été._ Verão

Mais uma vez o calor me desperta do sono profundo. Levantei-me da cama, com os pés descalços, e fui em direção a cozinha, em busca de um copo d'água.

Encostei meu quadril na pia, enquanto me deleitava da deliciosa e gelada bebida.

Eu estava suando... E eu sabia que não era só o calor que me fazia suar daquele jeito... Inclinei-me sobre a pia e joguei meus cabelos no bojo, liguei a torneira a fim de dar uma refrescada na minha nuca...

Eu havia sonhado com ele... E aquilo... Aquilo me tirava a sanidade.

Parecia tão real... Ele estava na varanda do meu quarto, me observando...

Não sei por que ainda pertenço a esse mundo.

Eu só queria acordar e tê-lo ao meu lado, desejar-te bom-dia, beijar-te os lábios, sentir tua presença.

_'Adeus'_ – ainda era capaz de ouvi-lo. Sua voz ainda ecoava em minha mente.

Você roubou as minhas cores. Apagou meu arco-íris.

E foram as suas palavras que me roubaram a sanidade... E a vida.

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

**Au revoir.  
**


End file.
